


your skin smells like light

by lavenderlotion



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Finger Sucking, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Mutation, Orgasm, Trans Hank McCoy, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Just us, then,” Erik said, having noticed that Hank only received two keys, one of which he’d passed off to Charles.“Oh...yes, it’s just us. I can go see if they can get us two singles?” Hank offered, shuffling his feet and seeming incredibly uncomfortable. Erik rather enjoyed that.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Hank McCoy
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35
Collections: X-Men Rare Pairs 2020





	your skin smells like light

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [InsertSthMeaningful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertSthMeaningful/pseuds/InsertSthMeaningful) in the [xmenrarepairs20](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs20) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Charles obviously despises his guts now, and Erik doesn't even know who the fuck that 5'3'' dwarf with the bone claws coming out of his hands is (also, the man is a grumpy piece of shit). So, the only logical thing to do to cure his touch starvation after ten years in prison is to seek out Hank, the only one of the three men who seems to be capable of keeping his temper in check.  
> Or is he? 
> 
> (prompt based on, well, their stay in Paris in DOFP. something /must/ have happened in the time span between their arrival and Erik trying to shoot Raven. maybe some comfort from a bewildered (blue and furry and soft?) Hank for a touch-starved Erik?)

Rage was still burning through Erik’s body when they stepped through the hotel’s front doors. The absolute  _ gall _ of Charles to blame him for not being around, for leaving him, when he had been given no other choice. There had been nothing for Erik to stay for, except perhaps Charles but that...well, that was something Erik had spent a decade thinking over, and it wasn’t something that he was going to dwell on now, not after they’d each said what they had to say. 

Hank got them checked in, smiling politely at the hotel staff as he got their rooms sorted as Charles sulked behind him and Logan looked like his general unfriendly self. Erik hung back with a hat worn low over his face. While his name hadn’t been plastered over the main media channels, there had been enough leaked about his identity that he was sure the possibility of him being recognized was there. He didn’t want to make anything more difficult than it needed to be; the last thing he wanted was to end up back in that godforsaken cell. 

The elevator ride, once they all got in, was utterly horrendous. Erik considered crushing them all to death after the fourth time Charles looked at him and scoffed in disgust, but held himself back by the skin of his teeth  _ only _ because it felt so good to be in a box surrounded by  _ metal.  _ Being in the plane had truly been wonderful, surrounded on all sides with a material that  _ sang _ gorgeously to his metal-sense, but Erik much preferred being back on the ground and feeling the whole  _ world _ come to life around him through that very same sense, feeling the essence of metal around him in his bones and singing in his blood.

Charles said nothing to him as he exited the elevator, bidding a curt goodnight only to Hank before storming off. Logan, who was an incredibly annoying man, followed after him like some sort of lost dog. Hank stepped out of the elevator next, holding his hand in the air in an aborted wave as he watched after Charles’ retreating back. Erik watched too, as just because he didn’t want anything to do with the other man didn’t mean he couldn’t appreciate a view. 

The way Charles slammed the hotel door certainly wasn’t a surprise. Erik felt the pressure he was putting on the lock as it rushed through the air, and he considered stopping the door and closing it gently before it could slam. He decided not to and instead allowed for Charles to have his fun as he stepped out of the metal box. 

“Just us, then,” Erik said, having noticed immediately that Hank only received two keys, one of which he’d passed off to Charles. 

The younger man spun around as if he’d forgotten that Erik was behind him, which seemed troublesome. He knew that Hank had senses that were better than most and Erik certainly hadn’t been trying to remain quiet or undetected. His cheeks turned a soft pink, and for a moment he chewed his lips without saying anything. Well...it certainly wasn’t a bad look by any means, so Erik let himself watch as he waited to see what Hank would say to him. 

“Oh...yes, it’s just us. I can go see if they can get us two singles?” Hank offered, shuffling his feet and seeming incredibly uncomfortable. Erik rather enjoyed that he was still able to inspire that in someone, seeing as the guards who’d been watching his prison cell had long gotten used to him and weren’t fazed in the slightest. 

“That’s not necessary,” Erik said, perhaps a touch harsher than he’d meant for the words to come out. He didn’t take them back or soften them by saying something else. They were true. Did Hank really think him so horrible that he didn’t want to share a bedroom? 

“Are...you sure?” Hank’s voice was filled with a note of confusion that irritated him further. Erik sucked in a sharp breath and let it out harshly through his nose, trying to settle some of his irritation. 

Hank hadn’t actually done anything wrong. No, Erik was frustrated for a thousand other reasons—there was the constant murmur of other voices, the glaringly bright lights that lined the hotel's ceiling, the way the walls felt so, so tight around him despite having loads of room. No, Hank hadn’t done anything wrong, and it wasn’t fair to take his anger out on him just because Erik was overwhelmed. 

“It’s...I know it may be difficult to believe, McCoy, but perhaps I don’t want to spend the night completely alone after  _ ten years _ locked away in solitary confinement?” Erik did his very best to keep his voice even. It wasn’t his best work, but he figured he was allowed to cut himself some slack after so long since he’d, well,  _ interacted  _ with somebody. 

The words must have rung true, because Hank didn’t say anything about them right away and instead just looked incredibly pensive. They  _ were _ true, seeing as Erik hadn’t touched another person in nearly a decade, save for Charles holding him back in that horrible kitchen and the punch to his face. He may have wanted company. That was something he was allowed to admit, wasn’t it?

Hank looked at him for a moment, an expression across his face Erik couldn’t get a read on. He’d never been particularly good at parsing out Hank’s moods, but then they’d never been particularly close, either. There had been many reasons for that, but an infatuation with Charles and his distaste for someone who hated the one thing Erik thought made them worth anything were two of the loudest. 

After another silent moment where they stood in the hall and watched each other, Hank ducked his head and said, “Right, I—you’re right. I hadn’t considered that.”

“Very well,” Erik said, making a gesture with his hands to get moving. Truth be told he was quite tired and wanted nothing—well, almost nothing more—than to lie down. 

Thankfully, Hank did start moving towards the door, but he stopped himself just in front and held the key in the air awkwardly. Erik considered throttling him or pulling the key out of Hank’s hand to let himself into the room and allow Hank to do whatever the hell it was he doing by just standing around the hall uselessly.  _ Something _ to get them inside, seeing as the last thing Erik wanted was to keep standing in the middle of the hotel’s hall, feeling entirely too exposed and like there wasn’t nearly enough space around him. 

Just as Erik was opening his mouth to say something scathing, Hank let out a whooshing breath that caused his shoulders to sag and his head to drop down between them. Erik looked at him with a frown and felt the way he was running his thumb up and down the key’s spine, over and over again as he  _ clearly _ thought something through that was taking far more time than Erik wanted to spend waiting around in such an open area. 

“You’re not going to try to go to Charles?” Hank finally asked him, as he opened the door. Goodness, that took unnecessarily long. 

Erik didn’t know where the question or the sudden hesitance was coming from, but both annoyed him. He’d never been one for uncertainty, and he found those that toed around what they wanted often annoyed him. If one wanted something and it was within their means, one should do everything they could to get it. 

Clearly, Hank wanted information, but he was being incredibly unsure about it. 

“Do you truly think Charles would want to see me right now?” Erik asked him blithely, raising an eyebrow. “But no, Hank. I...ten years has been a long time to think, and I’ve often found myself thinking of  _ you,” _ Erik’s words weren’t quite as honest as he made them sound. Yes, he had often thought of Hank during his time away. The boy, when he looked merely human, was a very pretty man. But when he was  _ blue... _ dammit, he was  _ gorgeous _ like that. 

But he wasn’t pining away in his cell for someone who hated their mutation, for someone who would prefer to be man than beast. 

“Erik...” Hank trailed off, and his uncertainty was clear in both his voice and his posture. 

Erik did his very best to sound gentle when he said, “I know it might seem unlikely given the way I often acted, but you’ve always been an incredibly attractive man. I will admit, however, that I found you incredibly more appealing as a beast.”

“You never acted like that,” Hank said in a clipped tone. Erik wasn’t unable to help himself—or perhaps he was just unwilling to hold back after so many years spent alone—and he stepped forward, close enough to Hank’s back that he could spell the spice of his aftershave and feel the warmth coming off him. 

That was another thing about Hank that had always intrigued him. Since they first met, Hank had put off a ridiculous amount of body heat. Erik figured it was due to his mutation, and it was a thought that had kept him company down in that cell, when Erik had  _ never _ been able to get warm enough no matter how badly he may have tried. 

Even now, the heat from Hank’s skin felt blissful, and he swayed close enough that his lips nearly brushed the back of Hank’s neck as he explained, “You hate your mutation, Hank. I’m sure that by now you’ve been able to figure out that mutations, that  _ mutants, _ matter a great deal to me, and I did not enjoy the way you hid yours away. Even at the beginning, I thought your mutation was stunning, but now,” Erik’s hands twitched around Hank’s side, not touching but hovering close enough Hank would know they were there, feeling the metal throughout his clothing—he belt buckle, the button on his jeans, the eyelets lining his dress shoes, his cuff links. 

Sinking his touch into them all, he pulled, just slightly, just enough for Hank to  _ know, _ and he was awarded with something that sounded suspiciously like a moan.  _ Excellent.  _

With fumbling fingers, Hank finally stepped through the open doorway and allowed them into the room. Erik didn’t bother taking a look around, rather intent on taking a shower, or a bath—either would be acceptable with the current company— _ anything _ to get rid of the grime that felt like it had embedded itself into his skin and would never wash away. 

Instead of looking around the room, he watched what he could see of Hank’s ass. It wasn’t quite as round as Charles’, but it was still nice. Even under the baggy pants he was wearing, Erik could tell it would be firm. Which, truly, was more than enough for him. And if that didn’t work out, well...Hank was quite a tall fellow, and he did have those feet...maybe his cock would be proportional? 

“Oh.” Hank came to such a stop with the exclamation that this time Erik _ did _ run into him, steadying himself with a tight hold on Hank’s hips. 

Never one to waste an opportunity, Erik allowed his left hand to slide around Hank’s frame and rest his wide, open palm against the boy’s firm stomach. Erik crowded up closer, not at all annoyed that Hank was nearly an inch taller than him, and instead pressed his hips against the lower curve of Hank’s ass and resting there comfortably. Casting an eye around the room, it was clear what had Hank stopping. 

“There’s only one bed,” Hank said with a gasp, and Erik grinned against the skin of his neck. 

And since he was already there he suggested, “We would share it,” before he ran his nose up the length of Hank’s neck and took in a deep breath. 

Hank said nothing for a long moment, but his heart started racing fast enough that it was clear what he meant. When he finally did speak, his voice shook from his chest and was laced with an uncertainty that made Erik’s skin prickle. “I’m not...”

Stepping back, he crossed his arms over his chest tightly and told himself he absolutely was not hurt. “If you’re not interested, I’m not going to  _ force  _ you to sleep with me.”

“No! Erik, that wasn’t what I was going to say,” Hank told him, eyes earnest and cheeks pink. 

Erik believed him. God, it may make him a gullible idiot, but there was something in the scrunched up expression on Hank’s face and in the defeated line of his shoulder that made Erik believe he truly had been about to say something else. Taking a deep breath, he dropped his arms to his sides, but didn’t feel any less defensive when he said, “My apologies for snapping at you, then. I...you get accustomed to people thinking the worst of you when that’s all you’ve known for a decade. There was a small crew of people I’ve interacted with over the years and they firmly believed I’d committed the crime I was arrested for.”

Something lit up in Hank’s eyes, no doubt understanding what Erik was saying without him uttering the words, and he had to grin. Hank was smart and was pretty, and so there were certainly worse people Erik could be trying to get into bed with. 

Hank’s words, when he finally asked the question that Erik could see in his eyes, were quiet. “You didn’t kill the president, then?”

Erik threw his head back and let out a laugh that burned its way out of his throat for how thoroughly coated in bitterness it was. He levelled Hank a glare that he thought encompassed how he felt about the very obvious  _ doubt _ in Hank’s voice and asked, “Do you really think if I had been trying to kill the President I would have done something as foolish as getting  _ caught?” _

Hank let out a laugh, a sweet, jingling noise that Erik found endearing despite himself. Hank rubbed a hand through his hair and said, “Damn, you’re right. We only know of  _ some _ of the things the Brotherhood did but...yeah, I can’t imagine you would have gotten caught if you’d been  _ trying _ to kill the President.”

Erik gave him a little bow, eliciting another quiet laugh, and then asked, “What was it you were going to say, then?”

Which did not have the reaction Erik had been excepting. All the energy seemed to drain out of the room, and the easy atmosphere that had only seconds ago settled between them was gone, snapped in half with Erik’s question. Tension bled along Hank’s form until it looked like he was ready to bolt, so Erik did something he usually wouldn’t and tried to look disarming. 

Hank took a deep breath that filled his chest and then let it out slowly, dropping his shoulders with it as if he was putting down a weight he’d been carrying upon them. Erik did his best to smile, even if it probably showed off too many teeth and looked too sharp, until Hank started speaking. 

“I...wasn’t born a man,” Hank’s voice was no more than a whisper. Erik swayed forward to hear it, then ended up stepping forward into Hank’s personal space as he took the news in. 

Erik blinked, let his eyes trail over Hank’s masculine form, and then blinked again. “Well, I do appreciate your honesty. I’m a queer man, Hank, and I’m not going to cast you out just for being a little queerer than I am. That’s not something you need to worry about.”

“Oh,” the blush along Hank’s cheeks got worse, shading a deeper, ruddier red that Erik found enticing. “I thought...if we were going to b-be intimate that...well, you should know what to expect? T-that seemed important to tell you.”

Erik lifted an eyebrow when Hank trailed off into an awkward silence that was only disturbed by the sound of him shuffling his feet along the floor. “Ah,” Erik hummed, as that did make sense, “thank you, Hank. That changes nothing for me, but I need to know: is that something you would want, Hank? To be intimate with me?”

Hank ducked his head and bit into his bottom lip, a worried frown crossing his face. Hm. Erik took another step into his personal space and the frown didn’t deepen, and when Erik grabbed hold of Hank’s hips again, the boy’s eyes went darker and his cheeks flushed further. It definitely wasn’t  _ him _ that was making the boy feel so nervous, so Erik waited him out and gently rubbed along his hip bones over his shirt with the pads of his thumbs until Hank took a shuddering breath. 

When Hank spoke, his words sounded like a relief, and he slumped the slightest bit forward “I’ve...never been intimate with someone before.”

Ah. That would do it. Erik looked up at him, and he tried for a smile that wouldn't look too shark-like. He was a possessive man, and he had to be honest with himself and admit he rather liked the idea of being the first to touch such a pretty man. He didn’t want Hank to think he was teasing him, however, so he kept his face as neutral as he could even as heat began to stir in his belly. 

Arousal felt good, after so many years. 

“I’ll be taking a shower,” Erik said evenly, doing his best not to let any hope bleed through into his voice. It was bad enough that he  _ wanted _ Hank to join him, he didn’t need to let the boy know that too. Almost without his consent his fingers squeezed Hank’s hips, but hopefully he wouldn’t think much of it. “You may join me if you wish. What we do...it’ll be up to you, even if that’s nothing.”

He left with what he hoped to be a comforting squeeze to Hank’s hips before making his way into the hotel’s bathroom. It was nice, with light tiles and soothing lights when Erik flicked them on. He hadn’t taken a real shower in so, so long. Giving himself a sponge bath each day was hardly sufficient and incredibly humiliating. The prospect of getting under a spray of hot water...it had his heart racing with excitement, thrumming erratically behind his rib cage. 

Erik took a deep breath that raised his shoulders and slowly let it out through his nose. With it, he tried to let himself drain of the tension that he was still carrying along his shoulders, rolling them back as he looked at himself in the mirror. The clothes he was in were given to him by Hank, no doubt taken from the dresser he left stocked at the mansion all those years ago. They fit him considerably well, though the shirt was looser than he’d like from the muscle he’d lost over the years. 

He had done his very best to keep himself healthy, but it had been difficult when he had so little agency over himself. For a decade Erik had no control over what he put into his body and had a small, plastic cell to live in. There was only so much he could do to keep himself in the same shape he’d been when he’d been hunting down the man that had killed his family, and it grated on him now. 

Turning away from the mirror, Erik undressed slowly. It had been so long since he’d taken off proper clothing and not his standard prisoner uniform that he savoured the feel of fresh fabric sliding down his skin. He unlaced his shoes by hand and slipped them off, taking off his pants with careful movements before slipping off his underwear. 

Erik had seldom gotten off. A few times in his earlier years he had masturbated in front of the guards who were forced to watch him day and night in a futile attempt at punishing them. It had only taken a few weeks to realize they either didn’t care, or got off on it. That took away any enjoyment and satisfaction Erik had gotten from the act, and he hadn’t touched himself since.

Now, his cock laid heavy between his legs. He felt hyper-aware of it, of the way the sensitive skin of his crown was pushing against his inner thigh, of the weight in his balls, the warm, slow-building arousal that was spreading from somewhere deep in his belly. He let it build, moving forward and turning the tap with nothing but a thought. Feeling the water on his hand, he allowed for it to heat up before adjusting the temperature, settling on close to scalding before stepping in. 

_ Gott. _ The water felt like heaven against his face. Erik sighed happily as the warm water hit his face, streams of water washing down his body and warming him from the outside in. He shivered when warm water washed down the inside of his thighs, trailed over his dick, hit his toes. It all felt so good, and a fire burned inside his chest when he thought of just how long he’d been denied something like having a  _ shower. _

There was a bar of soap in the shower that Erik unwrapped and washed himself with. He half expected the water to run a muddied brown for how dirty he felt, but it was clear as it sluiced off his body. It felt so good to be clean, to be washing away the years of imprisonment as the water pinked his skin with its heat. Erik was sure he would never feel cold again. 

Just as he was washing his ass, Erik felt the teeth of Hank’s zipper slowly peel apart as the tab was drawn down. Next, his pant button was undone. Erik tracked the metal down Hank’s legs as his shoes were kicked off, his metal-sense following the eyelets lining his dress-shoes as they were moved haphazardly. The only metal on Hank’s shirt was his cuff links, and he tracked the movements of Hank’s hands as they travelled down his chest, no doubt undoing the buttons of his dress shirt. 

Erik’s breath picked up as his arousal burned warmer, his cock heavy between his legs. He couldn’t help his smile as he washed himself thoroughly, then moved his hands away before he could get carried away. The last thing he wanted was to get ahead of himself when he had to hope Hank was undressing to come join him. 

Hank took off his glasses, and suddenly Erik felt blind. There was nothing left for Erik to track and he held his breath as he turned his head back to the spray, letting the water run over his face and slick his hair back. Goodness, but being clean felt so, so good. He felt settled in his skin in a way he hadn’t for nearly a decade, feeling  _ free, _ truly free, for the first time since he’d been arrested for a crime he didn’t commit. 

He couldn’t hear much over the pounding of the water against his face, but he did hear Hank clear his throat. He was definitely inside the bathroom, and Erik grinned. 

“E-Erik?” Hank’s voice was filled with an uncertainty that, now that Erik was feeling like a new man, didn’t bother him as much as it had before. Part of him found it endearing, knowing he was nervous because he’d never done this before. 

Erik hummed questioningly, not willing to take his face from under the stream of water quite yet and not wanting to speak under it. 

“May I...is it alright if I join you?” Hank’s words were formal and clipped short, as if he were unsure how to shape them with his lips. Erik figured that was probably the case as this was no doubt going to be Hank’s first time showering with someone like this. 

“I would love that,” he answered, too much honesty in his tone. He couldn’t keep it back, not when the idea of having someone so close made his heart race even as it ached with longing. This was something he wanted, something he needed, and such a large part of him was glad that it was Hank even if that was more confusing than anything. 

He turned just as hooks keeping up the curtain slid across the rail. His lips were twisting into a smile before he even opened his eyes, but it turned sharper once he took in the view before him. Hank was  _ gorgeous,  _ lean, long muscles wrapped tightly in pale skin. His chest was flatter than Erik would have been expecting with what he’d been told today, and his areola was larger than he’d seen on a man. His stomach was flat, a trail of thick, dark hair leading down into a dark bush. 

“Gorgeous,” he muttered, unable to keep the word in as his eyes tracked all the way down to Hank’s bare feet, large, veined, and shaped like hands.  _ “Magnificent,”  _ he breathed, feeling his cock begin to thicken as his arousal only grew. 

“T-Thank you,” Hank muttered. His own eyes were looking almost everywhere but at Erik, so he stepped closer and held his arms loosely at his sides, comfortably on display when it was in these circumstances.

Finally, Hank’s eyes landed on his frame, skipping up and then back down, taking him all in. They grew darker with arousal as Hank’s cheeks flushed a deep red, drawing Erik in. He was a proud man with nothing to be ashamed for, and he felt a smirk draw his lips up as Hank’s hands twitched at his side as if he wanted to reach out but was holding himself back. 

Well, that was no fun. 

“I’m going to kiss you,” Erik told him evenly, not taking his eyes away from Hank’s face until the boy nodded. Then, he only had eyes for his lips, taking a step to cross the short distance between them as he cupped Hank’s sharp jaw in the palm of his hands, fingers reaching back to gently trace over skin behind his ears. 

When their lips met, Erik kept it soft. This could be Hank’s first kiss, and he deserved for it to be better than the hungry way Erik wanted to  _ take  _ him. He kept in gentle, letting Hank get used to it and making encouraging noises when he began kissing back. When Hank’s hands grabbed hold of his hips, he moaned loudly into the other man’s mouth and captured his bottom lip between his own, giving it a suck that had Hank echoing a moan. 

Pulling back, Erik only moved back far enough to brush his lips over Hank’s cheek before resting their foreheads together. Hank was breathing heavily and his hands were squeezing and unsqueezing Erik’s hips rhythmically. Erik felt drunk on how it felt to be so close to someone else, so connected, and his entire body felt strung tight and cut loose all at once, like lightning was dancing beneath his skin. 

Nothing had ever felt this good before. 

“That was...wow,” Hank breathed, then, “I-Is that your penis?”

Erik rolled his hips forward, grinding the tip of his now hard dick against Hank’s thigh with a breathless moan and a laugh that seemed to echo through the tub. “Yeah,” Erik confirmed, rolling his hips against and moaning as he pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Hank’s jaw. “You feel so good.”

Hank moaned, a lower noise than Erik was expecting compared to Hank’s usual pitch of voice. It clearly came from somewhere deeper, a beastlier place that Erik wanted more of. “Can I...touch it?”

Hank’s words were still so unsure, even now, so Erik met his eyes and kept his voice even as he said, “You can do anything you want, Hank, and if I don’t like something, I’ll tell you.”

Hank nodded, and then leaned in and kissed him. Erik moaned just for the way Hank took control, letting the other man lick into his mouth clumsily, liking it all the more for how messy it was. He didn’t need anything more, didn’t want anything more, because he had Hank. 

Hank’s hand wrapped around his dick, squeezing too tightly until Erik hissed and he loosened his grip. And  _ fuck, _ that felt phenomenal. Even though Hank’s hand was hesitant and unsure as it started stroking his dick, Erik’s entire body went tight with pleasure. After so long without a single touch, having Hank’s long fingers and smooth palms working his cock was almost more than he could handle, and his arousal continued to build in the pit of his stomach until it felt like he couldn’t breathe for how tight the pressure in his body was. 

“I’m not going to last,” Erik gritted out between clenched teeth, balls drawing up. 

Hank kept working his cock as they kissed, teeth clacking and tongues moving together without a rhythm. Erik didn’t care that he’d shared better kisses—after so long without touching  _ anyone,  _ sexual or otherwise, having Hank in his arms felt like a revelation. Every touch lit Erik’s skin until he felt like he was on fire, burning from within. 

Clasping his hands tightly to Hank’s hips, he held on as the pressure rising along his spine built and built. He’d never felt anything like this before, and his arousal burned through his whole body until it was all he could feel. Then, Hank’s fingers gently cupped his sack, and that was it. Hissing, Erik came so hard his vision whited out, coming is strong bursts that flexed his whole body.

_ “Ngh,” _ Erik groaned deeply, the noise pulling out from somewhere deep in his chest as he panted open-mouthed into Hank’s skin, having broken off their kiss as he all but come his fucking brains out. He was still shaking through aftershocks on weak knees, panting heavily. Breathing in, he grinned when all he could smell was Hank and his spunk, kissing Hank’s skin until the boy trailed his fingers over the length of Erik’s spent cock.

“Too much,” Erik gasped, hips twitched back when Hank’s thumb brushed over his hyper-sensitive crown. 

Hank let his hands fall to his sides, letting Erik rest against him as he got himself together. “How was that?” Hank asked him, and Erik laughed before he said, “You made me come my fucking brains out, Hank.”

Once Erik was breathing evenly and was sure his knees would hold him up, he pressed a kiss to Hank’s collarbone before sliding his hands inwards from his hips. He placed one spanning the width of Hank’s belly and let the other trail closer to his centre, thumb rubbing circles into the skin of Hank’s pubic bone. He kept kissing his neck gently, pressing him against the tiled wall behind him with his body to hold him in place.

The first brush of his thumb over Hank’s lips was gentle, barely there, and caused Hank’s whole body to jolt. When he looked up, Hank’s eyes were screwed shut and his breathing was fast, and he answered Erik’s inquiry of whether or not this was okay with a sharp nod of his head. “Perfect,” Erik heard himself say, and then he was focusing back on Hank’s centre.

Once again, he kept his tough feather-light as he ran the pad of his thumb over Hank’s lips, running his finger up and down and back up, before pressing in. On his next brush up he circled his thumb gently over the bud that was Hank’s clit, circling the sensitive skin before moving back down through his folds.

“You’re being so good,” Erik said quietly, and then moved to kiss Hank as he pressed the flat of his palm to his mound, fingers slipping between his folds and the meat of his hand putting pressure against Hank’s clit.

As he sucked on Hank’s tongue he pressed a finger in, going slow and no further than Hank’s body wanted him too. They kissed messily as Erik teased him with his finger, keeping up pressure against his engorged nub as he fucked in and out slowly, getting deeper on each stroke until he had to bend his wrist to press his finger even deeper, swallowing Hank’s moan. 

“Good boy,” Erik whispered, then slipped a second finger into Hank’s body as he continued to steadily rub his thumb back and forth against his clit. Hank gasped, his mouth dropping open as his head slammed back against the wall. Erik didn’t waste a single second before he was moving forward to bite and suck at his neck, leaving behind a necklace of bruises that made him so pleased to see his dick twitched painfully, completely spent and not yet ready to go again. 

Pressing against the sensitive bud up inside Hank as he massaged his hard clit with his thumb, Erik brought his other hand up and pressed two fingers against Hank’s bottom lip. Obediently, Hank’s mouth dropped open willingly, making Erik grin as he licked a stripe up his neck to tease at his ear. He pushed his fingers into Hank’s mouth, echoing Hank’s moan when he began sucking on them. 

Erik bit into Hank’s ear lobe, fucked him with his fingers and massaged his clit, and then Hank cried out, mouth falling open and Erik’s fingers slipping over his tongue as his thighs started shaking, his own hands going iron tight on Erik’s hips even as Erik pushed a knee up between his legs to keep him steady and upright. He didn’t stop anything he was doing until Hank’s moaning turned to whining and hands weakly battered at his wrist. He eased off, pulling out slowly and giving a bit of a tease by running his fingers through Hank’s folds in a way that had him gasping.

Then, he couldn’t help but kiss him again. 

Eventually, the kissing trailed off. Neither of them said anything as they looked into one another’s eyes, so Erik rinsed himself off then got out of the shower so Hank could wash up, drying himself off with a towel and then rubbing it over his hair. Hank didn't seem to have much to say so he let him be. Erik looked down at his dick with a half-grin, wondering if he’d be up to going again anytime soon. Looking at Hank’s shadowed form in the mirror, he figured he would.

Soon enough Hank was stepping out of the shower, and Erik passed him over a clean towel as he leaned against the sink. He wasn’t going to deny himself a view, not when the view was as pretty as Hank. He bent over to dry his feet, and even though Erik couldn’t see his ass he sure as hell wouldn’t have minded it if he could. 

When Hank straightened back up, he didn’t seem to know where to put his hands. Erik crossed his arms and ankles and raised a brow, though he was clearly more comfortable in his nudity than Hank was. That was fine, seeing as the boy just lost his virginity. Eventually, Hank dropped his hands to his sides and let the towel fall to the floor, something the surprised him seeing as Hank’d always been such a neat freak. 

“Thank you,” Hank breathed, and Erik didn’t know how to handle what in his eyes, so he shrugged and walked into the main room, leaving Hank in the bathroom and feeling like a dick but not having any fucking clue what to say. 

He heard Hank trailing after him, so Erik went and sat at the edge of the bed. Trying for a smile that he hoped wasn’t too hostile or showed off too many teeth, his eyes tracked Hank as he walked across the room to his suitcase. He rummaged around, looking for something and making a little noise of happiness when he pulled out a pair of boxers. 

“You’re getting dressed?” Erik asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking when Hank blushed and dropped his underwear. “It’ll make it easier through the night if we sleep naked,” Erik told him, smirking when Hank’s blush deepened. 

This, he could do. 

“Easier?” Hank asked him, but he still moved closer to where Erik was leaning back against his hands. 

“Easier. I’m not done with you, Hank. I haven't even tasted you yet.”  _ That _ made Hank’s cheeks flush so darkly Erik was nearly worried. He kept shuffling forward until he was close enough that he could trail his hands up the back of Hank’s thighs, keeping him in place as he grinned up at him. “There’s so much we can still do together, if you’d like.”

Hank’s hands were settled gently on his shoulder, a thumb sweeping a line back and forth over Erik’s neck that he could help by hyper-focus on. It felt like the gentle touch was echoing through his entire body. Erik...couldn’t remember when the last time someone had touched him so gently had been. 

Just when he was opening his mouth to say something even filthier, Hank quickly stepped out of his hold and turned around, hissing a curse under his breath. Erik frowned, eyes dragging over Hank’s frame and snagging on where, just at the dimple above his ass, tendrils of blue were beginning to spider out. 

He got up and crossed the space between them, asking “What’s happening?” as he traced the tendrils of blue up Hank’s back before Hank jerked away from him.

“My medicine is wearing off,” Hank snapped at him, before he started to growl, neck-snapping side to side as his body lined with an uncomfortable-looking tension. 

He watched in abject horror as the change rippled over Hank’s body, pale skin deepening into a blue and then sprouting fur, limbs thickening as his whole body grew another inch or so in height. It was one of the most fascinating things that Erik had ever seen even if he thought it bordered on being disgusting, and by the time Hank slowly turned around with his head dropped low and his eyes on the floor, Erik was looking at the magnificent beast Hank had been on that beach. 

“Hank,” he breathed, words failing him as he truly tried to describe just how beautiful he thought the man before him was, completely bare and enticingly blue. “Why would you ever hide this away?”

“It’s not...I’m a monster, Erik. I’ve always been one, but now, if I don’t keep it under control, everyone can tell,” Hank’s voice was laced with anger, all directed at himself and making Erik furious. 

“You are  _ gorgeous.”  _ Erik’s words were a declaration, a statement that he believed down to his very core. 

“Is this what you want?” Hank growled. Now, in this beastly form, the sound rumbled out of him animalistically.

Erik stepped forward and cupped his face, not hesitating a single moment before he was kissing him deeply. “This is  _ you, _ Hank. Of course this is what I want.”

Hank nodded, but he didn't say anything. Erik pulled him down into another, softer kiss, licking into his mouth and moaning loudly when he nicked his tongue on a fang. Oh, that was  _ wonderful. _ Before things could get too heated, Erik pulled back. He wasn’t upset when Hank immediately cracked a yawn, finding that he was tired enough himself that they both needed sleep. 

“I think we both need some sleep before we go again,” Erik suggested, running his hands up and down Hank’s sides curiously, loving the feeling of his fur against the palms of his hands and between his fingers. “Come to bed?”

Hank nodded, but not before his large,  _ large _ hands cupped Erik’s face and he kissed him again. Erik flicked off the main light, turning on the lamp beside the bed so they could see enough to move. The bed was a queen, which was good seeing all the space Hank now took up. He could tell just by the way he was walking he didn’t feel totally comfortable, but Erik was even  _ more _ determined to show Hank  _ just _ how appealing he was in that form later on. 

They came together in the middle of the bed without Erik even realizing he’d curled himself against Hank’s side. There was something so surreal about being clean, and being alone, and being so  _ safe _ that it felt like all his carefully honed defences were crumbling around him and leaving him bare. He wondered what it meant that he didn’t mind that it was Hank with him, and that it only made him feel safer. 

Erik made a sharp noise when Hank went to roll away. When the other man looked at him, he dropped his eyes and locked his jaw, trying to ignore the way shame was rising up from his belly and making his cheeks burn. 

“I’m just turning off the light, Erik,” Hank told him gently. His voice was so soothing it made Erik want to snap at him but he held it in, didn’t take his anger out on Hank. Not after what they’d done. 

Erik nodded, and waited for Hank to lie back down before he was throwing an arm around Hank’s furry stomach and holding him close. It felt easier to be vulnerable now, lying in the dark for the very first night in more years than Erik would ever want to count. It was easy to cuddle close, to kiss Hank’s skin, to let Hank hold him back. 

As Erik drifted to sleep, he was warm, and he felt safe, and he knew that in the morning, everything would be different. He was ready.


End file.
